I think I messed up
by FuckYouImAUnicorn
Summary: After Beck broke up with Jade, He is dating Tori. But did he make the right choice? Should he get back together with Jade? Does Jade still want him? Should Beck stay with Tori? Does Beck have feelings for Cat? Am I annoying you? Yes i am. just read. k. bye. (rated T cuz maybe there'll be some sexy shit.)
1. Chapter 1: what did i do

**Heyyyy! so this is the first chapter of my story. This is pretty short but i'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. What kind of love story this is? idk. maybe beck/jade or beck/cat. we'll see. whatever, enjoy! xoxo**

**Cat's POV.**

''Hey guys!'' Tori nodded at me, Jade and Andre.

''Hey baby...'' She then added looking at Beck.

He gave her his usual smirk. ''Hey''

I really wanted to roll my eyes but i didn't. They are my friends and that would be mean of me.

Jade tho, did roll her eyes and immediately turned around looking for her new boyfriend, 'Chad'.

I'm not a love-expert or something, but I don't think she's in love with Chad... Which is very sad because Chad is in love with Jade. They have been dating for 2 weeks now. Tori and Beck 3 weeks. It was a very...uhm... sad break up between Beck and Jade. I think Beck really broke her heart. But he just wasn't in love with Jade anymore, I guess he was in love with Tori...

''You guys wanna come to Nozu with me and Tori after school?'' Beck asked us.

Tori looked disappointed. When Beck asked her to go, she thought it was a romantic date, i would know because she wouldn't shut up about it.

''Yhea sure!'' Andre replied.

''Kay-kay , I'm in!'' I added. Tori gave me a mad look.

**Tori's POV**.

''How could you say yes!'' I snapped at Cat as soon as Beck and Andre walked to their lockers. ''Well, Andre was going, and I didn't have any plans...sorry...'' Cat mumbled sad.

I didn't reply. ''Seriously I'm really sorry Tori!'' Cat sad with her high voice almost crying.

''It's okay...'' I replied giving her a big hug. ''yaaaaay!'' cat smiled giggling.

Cat turned around looking at Jade who was leaning against her locker.

''I'm just gonna check on Jade, see ya in class, kay?'' Cat said.

''Yhea talk to you later...'' I mumbled back.

She turned around and ran over to her friend.

Jade hasn't talked to me in, what feels like, forever. I think the last time she said something to me was a week ago in class, asking for a pencil. She has been ignoring me ever since me and Beck were dating. At first, when Cat told her about me and Beck, she flipped. The first week she ignored me, the second week she sometimes said ''hi'' and now she was just avoiding me.

I felt so guilty about 'stealing' her boyfriend.

But i don't anymore. Beck broke up with Jade. So he was single, I never stole him.

I knew Cat was okay with all of this, but she has been different to. I guess she's just feeling bad for Jade...

**Beck's POV.**

I know it was harsh, asking the rest to come with me and Tori to Nozu. I knew she was really excited about it. It was just a date, i know, but we haven't really done 'couple things' yet... I just didn't feel like being alone with her right now. It's not like i miss Jade...

I just regret dating tori so early. I started dating her just after the break up. Like, the same day... Back Then i was like, hell yhea!: tori is pretty, funny, nice, talented...But now, Tori is just plain annoying. She is texting me 24/7, she ALWAYS asks where i am, when we're at school she is always walking next to me or behind me. She's like a Golden retriever. I think i need to break up with her. Maybe i should ask Cat for advice.

**Soooo that was it ( REALLY SHORT but next is going to be longer PROMISE ). If you think it was bad, i'm really sorry. i'm gonna TRY to upload every day but idk yet. Don't forget to review! 3333**


	2. Chapter 2: It's all my fault

**well here is chapter 2 :)))) so this is mostly Tori and Beck Fighting, but the next chapter will have some beck/cat and beck/jade. enjoy lol.**

**Cat's POV.**

''Ready kitty cat?'' Beck asked leaning on the locker next to mine.

''yeaaaah I am!'' I giggled.

''Okay.'' Beck chuckled. ''I have to talk to you about something later..'' he added looking at the floor.

''oh..kay-kay... you can talk to me about anything you know that right, Beck?'' I said looking into his eyes. i blushed.

''Yes, i know, thank you Cat.'' He smirked at me.

I couldn't help to feel butterflies in my stomach. I love his smirk... I immediately felt bad and looked down. I shouldn't have these feelings.

''Let's go, Tori and Andre are probably waiting for us.'' I mumbled walking to the door. i turned around. ''You coming Beck?'' I giggled.

''Yeah...'' he whispered.

**Beck's POV.**

''You can talk to me about anything you know that right, Beck?''

Her big and beautiful eyes stared right into mine. Of course I knew that I could tell her anything. I wanted to tell her how beautiful i thought she looked. How much i cared about her. But there came nothing out of my mouth. I just smirked. She blushed.

Finally i could talk again. ''Yes, I know, thank you Cat.''

Her big brown eyes sparkled. Suddenly she looked down. ''Let's go, Tori and Andre are probably waiting for us. '' She mumbled walking to the door.

I didn't move. why did she look down? did i say something wrong?

''You coming Beck?'' She giggled.

''Yhea...''

''Guys! we've been waiting 15 minutes come on!'' Tori yelled annoyed.

''Sorry Tori!'' Cat said guilty.

''Chill tori.'' I mumbled.

''Sure baby! anything for you'' She replied fast.

God she was annoying. I could hear cat giggling. ''I'll do anything for you mr. Oliver'' she whispered so only could hear. I chuckled and gave her a playfull push.

''Leggo guys!'' Andre said pointing to his car.

**Tori's POV**.

We were sitting at our table waiting for the food. Even tho i was disappointed I still was planning on having fun with Beck. Cat was giggling about one of Andre's Jokes, while Beck was texting on his phone.

''...who are you texting, baby?'' I asked curious, trying to get him to talk.

''Just someone.'' he mumbled annoyed.

''Who is someone, baby?'' I asked, this time with a jealous tone.

''I have the right to text! Just back the fuck off. I don't need to tell you every fucking thing!'' He yelled.

Andre and Cat stopped laughing and awkwardly looked from Beck to me.

''Relax baby... i didn't mean to i jus-'' He cut me off.

''Stop calling me that!'' He yelled frustrated.

''Calling you what!'' I said raising my voice.

''BABY!'' He yelled back. Everyone was watching us.

Cat was playing with her hair, giving Andre a meaningful look.

''Guys chill...'' Andre said interrupting the fight.

''No! i'm his freaking girlfriend of course i call him baby!'' I snapped.

''Well then maybe you shouldn't be my girlfriend huh.'' Beck replied angry.

Silence.

My eyes were filled with tears. ''Well then.'' I mumbled getting up from the table.

''Tori... I'm so sorry i didn't mean to..'' Beck tried, but I gave him a hurt look and walked away.

I couldn't believe this. What did i do wrong? Was he still in love with Jade? I didn't mean to be so pushy, I just wanted to know who he was texting. I walked out of the door, and grabbed my phone. How was i going to get home? Andre drove us here and he would give us a ride back. But i didn't feel like being in a car with Beck for 20 minutes. Walking home wasn't an option either.

I grabbed my phone to text Trina.

_Hi, Im Nozu, Could u come & get me? just had a fight w/ Beck & i dont feel like being in a car w/ him rn. please come get me? x_

It took Trina 5 minutes to respond.

_Sure sis, B there in a sec. R U okay? x_

I read the text, relieved that she was coming.

_Not rlly just hurry._

**Cat's POV.**

what. the. fuck. just happened. I was still shocked. Was that what Beck wanted to talk about? Breaking up with Tori?

I thought they were such a happy couple...

''Uhm.. you wanna go, Beck? we can go to Nozu's another time...'' Andre said gazing at his Best friend.

''Uhm.. Yeah if that would be okay with you too.'' He responded.

''I don't mind.'' I replied quickly. I wanted to get out of her too. People were still looking at us like we're aliens.

''Let's go, you guys go to the car i'll pay the bill.'' Andre said. No one had touched the food that was on our plaids yet.

''I'll pay you back tomorrow.'' Beck said giving Andre a thankful smile.

Andre nodded while Me and Beck went to grab our coats.

''Hey Beck...Can i ask you something." I asked quiet.

''yes.'' Beck nodded.

''Are you still in love with Jade?'' I aksed looking in his eyes.

He put on his coat and stared at the floor.

''I... I don't know Cat.'' He responded.

''Kay...'' I replied turning around.

.

**Beck's POV.**

I felt guilty. Really fucking guilty.

Guilty for breaking up with jade and guilty for yelling at Tori.

We were sitting in the car, me, Cat and Andre. Tori was nowhere to be found. She probably asked Trina or her mom to pick her up. I shouldn't have yelled at her, but it was true. I didn't want to be her boyfriend. At least, not anymore. I don't know if were broken up right now, but i'll find out tomorrow.

There was silence in the car. Cat hasn't said anything yet. Normally she is so bubbly. But now she's just quiet.

Andere had his eyes locked on the road. ''Have you guys started on that English paper yet?'' He asked still looking at the road. ''Nope. I am not really good at writing paper's.'' Cat replied.

''Want me to help you tomorrow?'' Andre asked.

''kay-kay'' she responded smiling.

I was glad to see her smile again. I know this must be hard for her, being friends with me, Jade and Tori. we were all fighting and she and Andre were in the middle of it.

I hope we can all be friends again. But i don't think we can.

And the worst thing is, it's all my fault.

**WELLLL that was chapter 2. I know that i haven't done a 'Andre's POV.' yet but maybe i'll do that in the next chapter. ALSOOO i never mentioned Robbie (i totally forgot bc i actually don't even watch victorious. *awkward*) so maybe i'll add him in the next chapter. So yhea, thank you for reading, PU-LEASSEEE review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: 'We need to talk'

**soooo chapter 3 huh. so i know that i promised some Jade/Beck and Cat/Beck but that's coming next chapter PROMISE. I'm trying to get some andre and robbie in this story but we'll see how that goes. also this chapter is really short sorry.)**

**Cat's POV.**

I really didn't feel like going to school today. Like, not at all. I guess that I'm kind of scared what is going to happen. I was waiting for Andre to pick me up. I would normally drive to school with my brother but Andre said that he wouldn't mind picking me up every morning. And because my brother is mentally retarded, i guess riding with Andre would be fine.

''Hey lil-Red!'' A voice yelled at me.

I was sitting on the front steps of mij house. I looked up. It was Andre.

''Hey Andre!'' I yelled giggling.

I got in the car. ''S'upp?'' Andre asked.

''Nothin...'' I replied looking at my nails.

''Cat?'' he mumbled after a couple minutes.

''Yes?'' I responded.

''What do you think is going to happen today? with Tori and Beck?'' He asked me.

''I don't know.'' I whispered. ''Do you think... that we can all be friends again sometime?'' i asked him with tears in my eyes.

''I really don't know Cat. I really don't...''

We arrived at school.

I quickly passed Tori hoping that she wouldn't see me. She is my best friend, but i didn't want to talk to her right now.

''Cat!'' She yelled.

Shit.

''Hey!'' I yelled back.

''She was standing at her locker. Her face was emotionless but her eyes looked hurt.

''H-how are you?'' I almost whispered giving her a hug.

''Fine.'' She lied.

I shook my head. ''No you're not. Do you want me to come over after school?'' I asked.

''Hm-hm.'' she nodded.

I would tell Andre we would work on my English paper another time. It isn't due till next week anyway.

After comforting Tori I looked for Jade.

''Hey Robbie, have you maybe seen Jade?'' I asked Robbie who was talking to Sinjin.

'''Hi Cat!'' He said way to happy to see me.

Even though Robbie hangs out with me, Tori, Beck, Jade and Andre a lot, we never talk.

''I haven't seen Jade, sorry.'' He said.

''Oh. okay.'' I smiled at him and turned around.

''Jade!'' I yelled at my friend who just got out of the restroom.

''Hi...I'm happy to see you too cat.'' She grinned.

Jade has been nice to me a lot lately. I love it.

''Have you heard?'' I mumbled.

'''Heard what exactly? Did tori suffocate in her sleep?'' She asked smiling.

''No, that's not nice.'' I snapped at her.

''Sorry Saint-Cat'' She replied sarcastically.

''Tori and Beck broke up. kinda.'' I told her.

''HAHAHAHAHA'' she laughed hysterically.

I laughed at her hilarious laugh while we were walking into class.

''Well well tori, today is going to be such a fun day isn't it.'' She whispered with an evil smirk, looking at Tori who was nervously waiting for Beck .

''Jade. don't be mean.'' I said giving her a serious look.

''Sure...'' Jade lied.

**Tori's POV.**

I turned around hearing 2 people laughing.

Jade and Cat. Great. Since their besties and stuff, i feel a little left out.

Not that i'm jealous... they just seem to have so much fun.

whatever. I was still waiting for Beck to come in to class but he wasn't here yet.

finally! Beck walked into class. But instead of looking at me, he looked at Cat.

Cat?

CAT?

why was my BOYFRIEND (if we're still dating.) looking at CAT?

He gazed at her for a couple of seconds and then walked to his seat. not even looking at me for one single second.

after 20 minutes of class someone poked me in my back. It was lisa. ''it's from Beck'' she whispered. I took the note that she was holding and opened it.

_We have to talk._

_be at your locker at lunch._

_-beck-_

I read it 3 times. then i looked at him and smiled.

he didn't smile back.

**that was it only tori and cat this time :/... sorry it's 1 AM and i wanted to post SOMETHING so i did. GOODNIGHT THANKYOU FOR READING.**


	4. Chapter 4: What just happend?

**YAAAAY CHAPTER 4 :) i wrote this chapter over and over again, and i still think it sucks but whatever, here it is. oh and for all of you who were like: ''BADEEEE OMG BADEEE'' yes there will be some bade at the end, but i want to try Bat out too. sorry lol. but, here's some bade:**

**Beck's POV.**

As soon as i arrived at school I knew what to do. I would pass Tori the note in class and talk to her at lunch and tell her that i wanted to break up with her. End of story. When i walked into the classroom Cat was sitting on Jade's table, her legs crossed while playing with her curly hair. When she saw me she gave me a small smile and turned back to jade.

Jade followed Cat's eyes and looked into mine, for the first time since, well the break up, she really looked at me. she smiled.

I looked back at cat, till i realised that i was staring so i just walked over to my seat.

I could feel that Tori was looking at me, but i didn't look at her. I really didn't want to give her false hope. I knew that she really liked me.

After about 20 minutes of class i passed her the note. Well, i passed it to jake, and jake to lisa, and lisa to tori.

I looked at how she read it. after a couple of seconds she turned around and smiled at me. I didn't smile back.

_**Jade's POV.**_

Even tho i was over beck, well, i guess i am. I still felt a connection between him and me. Cat, who was sitting next to me, gazed at me.

''what?'' i asked slightly blushing.

''You still like him.'' she whispered back.

''him?'' i acted dumb, even tho i knew she obviously meant Beck.

''beck.'' cat replied.

her big brown eyes looked into mine.

I looked at our teacher who was explaining something completely useless.

''I do not!'' i protested.

''sure...'' Cat responded not convinced

I just shook my head, looking at beck.

.He passed a note to Jack, i followed how Jack passed it to Lisa, and Lisa to...Tori...

I gasped. What did the note say?

I heard a soft giggle next to me.

''Oh you like him more than ever.'' Cat whispered.

I ignored her.

**Tori's POV**

I nervously started to bite on my nails. Lunch would start in 3 minutes.

I slowly started to pack my bag. I could feel Cat's eyes in my back. Jade and Beck didn't have Biologie with me. Cat was the only one. She was sitting behind me with Amanda. A blonde girl. Just as small and tiny as Cat. I could hear Amanda whisper.

''Did you hear? Beck is breaking up with Tori!''

''Really?'' Cat asked shocked. She knew that we had a fight, obviously, but i'm sure she didn't expect for him to break up with me the day after. Atleast i didn't.

"Lucy heard Rachel telling Katy how she heard Sarah say that they are breaking up because Tori is pregnant!'' She added.

''Right... i don't think that's true Ams.'' Cat mumbled, knowing that i could hear them.

''Who knows.'''Amanda said.

I heard a noise. The bell.

I took a deep breath and left the classroom. ''Tori!'' Cat yelled trying to catch up with me.

I Started walking faster. Beck was already standing at my locker.

Immediately all the girls were staring, and even guys were waiting for us to shout at each other.

''Hi...'' I greeted him awkwardly.

''Hey. We need to talk.'' He replied, not even noticing all the people who were forming a circle around us.

''Yeah...'' I responded flipping my hair over my shoulder trying not to look disappointed.

I've liked Beck for so long now. Probably since the first day of school.

''To make a long story short. I want to take a break.'' He said pushing his hand through his hair.

''You want to break up is what you're trying to say?'' I replied annoyed.

''yes.'' He said looking down. I saw how Cat pushed her tiny body through the crowd followed by Jade. Robbie and Andre were also standing in the crowd. They gave each other meaningful looks.

''Well, i want to know why Beck.'' I said raising my voice. I was almost shocked by how bitchy my voice sounded. Beck grinned.

''I don't think that's important.'' he just replied.

''Oh fuck it is. I see what you've been doing. Looking at Jade today, or Cat. Yhea Cat and you are very cozy aren't you? Cat why aren't you Beck's litte girlfriend?'' I yelled. Beck looked overwhelmed but he recovered quickly.

''How can you even say that? Cat is my friend.'' He yelled back at me.

Cat's eyes were filled with tears. I was the worst friend ever. Why did i put her in the middle of this? She and Beck were just friends.

''Cat...'' I said.

''I-I'm gonna go...'' She studdert. She again pushed her bod through the crowd.

''Well done Tori.'' Jade smiled sarcastically. ''So glad, that you and Cat are such good friends.'' she added before turning around to follow her friend.

Beck just gazed at Tori. ''We're over.'' He said looking at her.

He walked away. No reason to push himself through the crowd. All the people walked away too.

which left me. Alone. With broken heart, sobbing, at my locker.

**Beck's POV**

I found Cat and Jade outside. ''Hey... Cat you okay?'' I asked sitting down next to Cat and Jade. we were leaning against the wall.

''yeah. it's okay.'' She mumbled.

Jade gave me a nervous look but quickly looked down.

''oh. I.. have to.. go get... something. talk to you guys later'' Cat giggled. obviously she thought that me and Jade were getting back together again.

She got up, almost falling because of her high 4 inch heels. I quickly jumped up catching her.

''thanks beck!'' she giggled blushing. She walked inside. I chuckled and sat back down next to Jade.

''How are you doing?'' I asked, pushing my hand through my hair.

''Good... I-i...forget it.'' she mumbled not finishing her sentence.

'''No. tell me..?'' I pushed.

''I..I missed you.'' she whispered.

She looked at me. Her Blue-green looking eyes looked scared. hurt.

I kissed her.

Right on the lips. She kissed back.

We sat there for about 3 minutes till i pulled back.

Backtrack. what just happend?

**it wasn't really that long. but it had bade. I'm sorry if you thought it was bad:( it wasn't the best writing, but next chapter will be better. BYE GUYS REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS :D**


End file.
